nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery One Part Two
Part Two of Red vs. Blue: Recovery One aired on November 5, 2007 for sponsors and March 10, 2008 for the general public. Synopsis Washington arrives at a new location with two motionless freelancers. He wakes the surviving agent and "asks if she's all right and her that her brother is dead.", her first memory after hearing North scream. She confirms that her brother still had the Theta AI and that she didn't take it. After a tense moment between the two where South reveals her bitterness toward Washington for costing her the opportunity to have her own AI (a fact which may have allowed her to live when her brother was killed) Washington gives her a minute alone with her brother while he asks for further instruction. Recovery Command tells Washington that the incident is now Priority Level Zero and that Command requires a full recovery of the entire incident. He points his gun at South's head and pulls the trigger. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Fade in on a light purple soldier with light green highlights standing over a dead darker purple soldier Washington: What I don't get is the motion tracker. Noone can get by one of those while they're active. You sure you don't have anything in your logs? ... South. You with me? South! South: What? Washington: I need you to concentrate, South. Okay? I know he was your brother, but the sooner I can piece together what happened, sooner we can track this guy. South: Right, uh, sorry. Washington: Don't sweat it. Now, your logs. Nothing? South: No, not even a ping. Washington: And you didn't hear anything. South: I heard him- I heard him scream. I came around the corner, and then, ...nothing. Washington: You mean you didn't see the attacker? South: No, I mean nothing. I heard him scream, I headed towards him, and then suddenly you're standing over me asking me if I'm alright and telling me my brother is dead. Washington: Yeah. You were out about eight hours. North's armor started a level one distress and they got me here stat. South: Yeah... Washington: Level one, South. Something you wanna tell me? South: I'm sure you already know. Washington: I need you to confirm it. South: He still had Theta. Washington: Well I didn't find Theta on him, South. Did you take it? South: No, I don't have it. Washington: Do you still have yours? South: No Wash, I never had one. I was in the implant group behind you, remember? And after what happened to you, nobody got any more. Washington: Don't sound so bitter. South: Of course not. Bitter wouldn't win the war, right? Washington: ...I have to take care of your brother now, South. You might not want to watch this part. South: Can I, have a few minutes alone with him first? Washington: You can have one minute. South: I guess I should say thank you. Washington: I guess you should get busy. Your minute's already started. Washington walks away, but not too far, and we hear radio sounds Command: This is Recovery Command responding secure. Washington: Command, this is Recovery One. Command: Hello Wash, we have you secure, go ahead. Washington: I'm on the scene. Command: What's the status of the twins? Washington: North is KIA. South is still functioning. Command: What is the status of North's A.I.? Washington: You guys knew he had Theta? Command: Recovery One, please respond to the previous inquiry, what is the status of the artificial- Washington: It's not here, okay? It's gone. This one's gone too. Command: Understood. Please wait for directive. ... Find out what you can, clean up the agent, and report back. Washington: Already on it. Command: The whereabouts of Theta are top priority, Recovery One, you of all people do not need to be reminded. Washington: No. You're right. I don't need to be reminded of anything. Command: The mission is now level zero. Washington: What? Command: We need a full recovery of the current incident. Washington: Are you serious? Command: Recovery One, please confirm the previous directive. ... Recovery One please confirm you're now level zero, you are ordered- Washington: Yeah. I got it. Washington walks back up to rejoin South Washington: Time's up. I'm sorry. South: I always thought, being a twin was, a hard thing. Everyone always finds a way to put you together. It's like you're not considered two people. Even when we were kids, our parents dressed us alike, and when we joined up and got sent to the program, they stuck us together. People thought we were special somehow I suppose. I used to hate that. All I ever wanted was to have my own life. And here I am now, just wondering how I'm gonna live without him. Washington: Yeah. Washington raises his pistol at South and fires Washington: I wouldn't go worrying about that if I were you. Video thumb|388px|left References Category:Episodes 02